The Stained Glass Window - Chapter Two
by YouCan'tControlMe
Summary: A birthday present for a special girl. Sorry it took so long, anyone who still knows I'm alive. Bade, second part of something I posted last year.


**A/N: yeah, sorry...**

 **anyway, this is for a very, very awesome person. They know who they are. Sorry it took so long, babe.**

He crawled out of bed and pulled on some boxers, before padding down the stairs and into her luscious kitchen.

The sight of her there in front of him, in his shirt, cooking him breakfast just made his heart stop.

He had been crashing at her place every now and then for about two weeks, and they'd know each other for about a month and a half.

She still took his breath away.

She turned around, her black and teal curls bouncing over her shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Oh, hey. You're up. I'm making breakfast."

"I can see that." He sauntered over, before wrapping his arms around her from behind and trying to peer at her from the side.

"If you keep on looking at me like that I'm going to lose focus."

"Why? Do I distract you?" He whispered, spinning her around so that she was facing him.

She kissed him, long and deep and loving enough to make them both weak in the knees. When they broke apart, she rested her head against his forehead and smiled at him.

"More than you'll ever know." She peked his lips once more, before spinning around again to finish making the food. "Go lay the table."

"Magic word?" he murmured, his lips against her neck.

"Please?" She partially turned and pouted, before he kissed her lips and left.

She smiled to herself as she dished out the scrambled eggs. She was so lucky to have him.

"Are you sure, Beck?" She said, anxiously chewing away at her lip with one hand on the door handle and another encased tightly in his own.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nobody ever comes here. It'll be fine." He said, kissing her a final time before opening the door and getting out, quickly rushing to the other side to open her's for her.

He ushered her inside the tiny Italian restaurant while she looked around for any paparazzi, hiding her face behind her hair and thanking whoever created obnoxiously oversized sunglasses profusely. They made it inside, and she watched as he pointed to a secluded corner, and they were seated before she could warn the moderately attractive waitress off Beck.

"Thank you, babe."

"Thanks for what?" He looked up in confusion.

"I don't know. Just... Stuff."

He smiled at her, and took one of her hands in his.

"Anything for my girl." He looked down at the menu, and she admired the way his hair flopped down. slightly over his forehead.

"Beck?" 

He peered up under his lashes, his expression so cute that she almost melted. God, she really needed some iced water. Now.

"Yeah babe?"

"I just- I wanted to say... Like, I just thought..." She trailed off, brow furrowing in frustration. Goddamn, she could write songs for millions of dollars but she couldn't say three simple-

"I love you too."

She spent the rest of the evening so absorbed in him that she didn't notice the tables filling up around them, and she was far too busy with just loving him and everything he did and said to worry about putting her sunglasses on. She didn't even care when he opened the truck door for her.

"I told you I could do it myself, doofus." She half heartedly grumbled, hiding her smile behind a wall of hair.

"Why should you do it when I could for you?"

"You're such a sap."

Well, she cared as little as she could. His arm still hurt from the punch, but his lips tingled from kissing hers so much more, so it didn't matter. They drove back to her place, and he stayed the night again (because let's face it, they practically lived together).

"Babe?" He murmured, his warm breath tickling the top of her head.

"Yeah?" 

"Love you." The words sent shivers down her spine.

It was so weird. They'd only known each other for six weeks, and they were like a married couple.

She couldn't tell if that was a very good thing, or a very bad thing. She shouldn't have let him in, she should have stayed safe, away from this hurricane of emotions that she wasn't prepared for. She should have left him in the church, walked away from the charming stranger.

Yet, she didn't.

And right now, she was okay with that.

Deep breath, Jade.

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss to his warm chest, and pulled the sheet up further, letting the sound of his heartbeat steadily rock her into sleep.

"I wanted to be an actor, you know."

She lifted her head up from where it was perched on his shoulder, turning the volume of her lavish television down.

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I did. Thought it would be a waste of time though."

"Decided you liked computers better?" She referenced his graphic design job, smiling playfully at him.

"Yeah, actually. Turned out I was good at all that techy shit."

"You're such a nerd."

"Shut up, Jadelyn."

Her head snapped completely away from him. "What did you just call me?" She asked as he chuckled and brought her squirming body in for a hug.

"I can use Wikipedia as well as anyone else, babe."

"Call me that again and I swear to god I'll put a pair of scissors through your throat."

"Dang." A pause. "Jadelyn."

He bolted off the couch, running into the kitchen and laughing hysterically as she followed him, hollering curses. They circled the table like in the cartoons before he feigned left and took off to the right, thundering up the steps and picking up an umbrella as he passed the rack, laughing harder when he saw his girlfriend had done the same.

"En guard, madame!" He jabbed it towards her, cheekily batting her own weapon away before she rolled her eyes and grabbed his, yanking it towards her so his body was pressed against her own.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

Instead of answering, she brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss, tangling her hands in his hair.

Pulling away for a breath he barely heard her.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I told you! This isn't good for you! This, this, this paparazzi shit! You need to get on with your life! You shouldn't have to plan it around me!"

"That doesn't matter to me! I love you, what can I do to prove that!"

"Leave! Leave me! I don't want you around if all I'm gonna feel is guilt at the fact that you don't have an individual personality!"

Tissues, bad horror movies and chocolate was what her next few weeks consisted of. That was, of course, until she was unwillingly dragged out of her cave by someone she really didn't want to see.

"Fuck off, Cat."

"No. That's a bad word. And I'm staying."

"I'm not coming to get froyo with you! Jesus woman, what do I have to do to get you to leave?"

"Come get froyo. Then I'll leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

"Ugh, fine."

She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed, wincing at her reflection in the mirror before caking her face with makeup. There was no way she was going to let the paparazzi have the satisfaction of seeing her looking like that.

Looking like she'd just had a really, really bad breakup.

Either way, she ended up at the froyo place with Cat, angrily stirring the substance in the pot before she realised someone was standing in front of her.

"Hey Cat, how are you? Thanks for inviting- Jade?"

Well, fuck.

There was Beck, standing there mid-hug, with his eyes trained on her.

And with that, Cat bolted.

The little shit.

She was about to pick up her bag and get the fuck outta there, but he gave her a pleading look when he saw her move and for some reason unknown to her, she stayed.

"I miss you, Jade."

"Beck, pleas-"

"No, I know you miss me too. If you didn't you wouldn't look like shit."

"Fuck off."

"No. Come on, what you did wasn't fair and you know it. You make it out like I was the bad guy. I want to stick around, Jade."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"You're being childish now."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do. I know you better than anyone else. You pretend that you don't care about kicking me out but I can tell you do because the nails on your left hand are all bitten down and you only do that when you're really upset."

She covered up her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, Beck."

"Fine. You want me to fuck off? I'll fuck off. But know that I don't want to. Know that I'll still be here for you. Know that I still love you, Jade."

She felt like an idiot. She was wearing sunglasses the size of her face and a black trench coat and a beanie.

And she was outside Beck's house.

It had only been a week since the incident at the froyo place but she had a dream about them being back together the night before and she woke up crying even though she thought she didn't have any tears left.

Taking a deep breath (and then several others to postpone what she was about to do), she walked up to the front door and knocked three times, her hands then immediately being shoved in her pockets. The door opened to reveal a half dressed Beck, looking like he had just woken up.

"I'm really sorry, I'm not interested in your pajelehoocho thing, it's not really- Jade? Is that you?" She smiled softly at his confusion because he just looked so damn cute but it meant she wanted to run away again because the mere fact that his confused face could make her smile on a shit day was terrifying.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. I- I wanted to talk."

He was originally planning on doing something manly like saying he had moved on but that all went out of the window as soon as he spotted her hands nervously twisting together.

"No, yeah, sure. Definitely. Come in." He mentally slapped himself.

Pull yourself together, Beck.

Situating themselves in the living room curled up on two sides of a couch, they say in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Jade spoke up.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"Wait, you what?" His expression was pure shock.

"I was being an asshole and I thought I knew what was best for you. And me. But it wasn't. And I've run out of bad horror movies to watch." She rambled pointlessly, looking at the brunette with doubt in her eyes. "And I know I probably seem like a crazy bitch right now because I told you to fuck off but I also don't want you to fuck off so... Sorry. And I miss you. And... Yeah." She trailed off, so busy staring at the ruthlessly bitten nails on her left hand that she didn't see the amused grin creeping onto Beck's face.

"It's okay, babe."

"And I completely understand if you want me to get the fuck out of your house or something like that but I'd really like to- why are you smiling?"

"Because you're flustered and not paying attention to me. It's okay. I forgive you. I don't give you enough credit for how hard your life is. You're an incredible person, babe." He leant forward and joined their lips together with a tenderness that made her eyes prick with tears.

"You love me again?"

"Who said I stopped?"

"I don't know, I just-"

"Come here, doofus." He tugged her into her arms and smiled. "I'll never stop loving you."

"I'll never stop loving you either, Beckett."

"What? How did- I don't..."

"I have my ways, Beckett."


End file.
